


Finally a Weasley

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Auror Ron Weasley, Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drunk People Do Stupid Things, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Oh shit moments, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Harry's always been considered a member of the Weasley family, but it's still not official family until it's bound by magic. It's simple though, just marry a Weasley. What comes of it though isn't as simple.No idea how to tag this yet so some more will come
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape/Percy Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 129





	1. Fight Me For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I am surrounded by bad influences......you all know who you are. 
> 
> Inspired off of a goofy meme on Facebook that provoked 2k words to basically pour out of my head. Knocked the wind out of me. No idea what this even really is. I have an idea of where it's going, but unless I get nagged in the comments it is going to be a bit of a backburner at the moment. Fair warning.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50621005826/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry wasn’t sure how much more he could listen to the Weasley’s go on and on about their mum’s potential reaction to finding out Percy was a vegetarian. It was becoming unbearable, and he blamed the extra energy in them from not having the second quidditch match they had wanted to. The cold wind picking up had finally sent them inside in favor of warmth. 

Thankfully they had been left alone for supper so they could get out as much as they wanted, as loud as they wanted, without getting in trouble. It was the fourth one in the last two weeks that they had all been basically forced to share due to Charlie and Ginny being in town. After Tuesday night though Molly and Arthur had decided they needed a break from all the so called juvenile, and frankly inappropriate conversation. Still she had insisted they get together to get it all out of their system before Sunday. That was when they would be bidding Ginny goodbye for her new training season that was starting. 

They older couple had left for Andromeda’s right after Molly had made sure supper was on the table for them when they finished the match in the backyard. Which she had made sure to remind shouldn’t end in rough housing. It hadn’t, but there had been a fair bit of jabs back and forth. Mostly between George, Ron, and Ginny. 

“You guys remember how we all were talking about marriage earlier?” Harry asked randomly, hoping to change the subject. They all knew how Molly would react after all. She would be confused, and completely bewildered by the choice of diet. However Percy was sure that she would understand, and Bill insisted she wouldn’t care. Everyone else told him he was mad for thinking she wouldn’t be sitting a mince pie on his plate every time he came around. 

“I mean if I married one of you.” Harry continued talking over them loudly. “I would finally be in the Weasley family by actual magical law. How weird is that?” 

Chuckling to himself as they finally became quieter Harry tried to imagine having the last name Weasley, or if one of them had Potter for a last name. Sure he had thought briefly about what Ginny's name would have sounded like with Potter at the end of it. That seemed so long ago though, and honestly past those few moments after sixth year he hadn't thought of it again. 

After the war relationships and marriage had been the farthest things from his mind. However now with Neville marrying Pansy, and his life having calmed down substantially he found himself pondering the idea. Not necessarily for himself considering he hadn’t had any relationships past a few casual muggle shags, but….

“Well Harry,” George suddenly said from his side, causing him to look up from his plate. “All you had to do was ask.”

Harry’s eyes widened seeing the redhead lowering his wand having either conjured, or transfigured something into a shiny gold ring. He held it between his forefinger, and middle finger offering it out to him. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with that typical twin grin. It caused him to let out a small laugh at the playfulness. They all hadn’t had a good twin prank in a week or two with Molly being persistent on their behavior despite their age.

“Oh right, sorry George I forgot,” Harry apologized before taking a bite of his mash as George snorted.

“Wait wait wait wait,” Percy said out of nowhere, sitting down his silverware with an unrefined clatter. “Obviously he should marry me. I have the best tax benefits out of everyone here.” 

Your point?” George asked his brother boringly, scooting closer to him almost protectively, to the point their thighs were touching since they had sat beside each other. “I own a highly successful, and FUN business. That’s much more enjoyable than spending a lifetime discussing paperwork, and what colors you think the head of the department's new robes that you want to buy him should be. Highly doubt the bloke wants to share his husband.” 

The lone twin nudged him in the shoulder seeming to want him to support the statement. Harry chewed a little slower at the interaction, amused by Percy’s ability to joke around with them. Not often did he participate with everyone else on such a level. Even for quidditch he was just the score keeper. 

“Sorry Percy, George has a point,” Harry continued to play along, enjoying the light banter. Percy actually went to protest, although he wasn’t sure how he could create any form of valid argument. Charlie however waved a hand in front of himself, cutting his brother off from even trying.

“Obviously he’d marry me first,” Charlie said confidently, straightening up and throwing a smile at him. “I work with exotic dragons in another country. Traveling sometimes to undiscovered regions of the world. Who would turn that down?” 

“Hermione,” George coughed at his side, causing a small fit of snickering around the table from all his siblings. Even from Charlie himself who laid his head down in the palm of his hand, with his elbow on the table as if he had expected as much. 

Charlie went to defend himself trying not to laugh, but he was unsuccessful. It caused him to laugh also before eating a bit more of his food. While the older redhead, and Hermione had had their little fling, they both had left it as such without any hard feelings. Together they had realized they just wanted different things in life. 

“Hey now! No one is marrying my best mate! We’ve been over this!” Ron said firmly, catching his attention, mostly from slapping his hand down on the table rattling some dishes. He said it almost like they had actually had the conversation before.

A group of ‘ohhhs’ echoed around the kitchen, and Harry wondered what had gotten into everyone for the evening with how much fun they all were seeming to have. Maybe it was the elf wine Bill had brought. With Molly and Arthur gone it also meant it left the lot of them drinking more than normal. 

Harry smiled widely watching Ginny stand up across from Ron where she had been sitting, rolling her bright red sleeves back to her elbows slowly. Their earlier quidditch match definitely had required long sleeves. It had been a nasty winter so far.

“Come on then,” the young witch said in a disturbingly calm and serious tone. “I’ll fight you for him Ronald.” 

Ron gaped at his sister while all their brothers were suddenly leaning over the table placing bets on them instead of bickering. It caused Harry to lean back in his seat highly amused. This was far more entertaining than questioning their parents' approval on a variety of different things over the evening, or the same old bloody quidditch debates. 

“Here you go Harry,” Bill said, appearing from the side over his shoulder pouring some more of the dwindling elf made wine into his cup. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, picking it up, and taking a swig. It tasted like grapes and frankly something he could only relate to as hot wax. “Did George slip everyone something again?” he asked, gesturing to Ginny.

“I mean I placed my bet,” Bill admitted shamelessly. “... but I’m not bloody fighting over you. I’m already married anyways. My galleon is on Ginny though.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him for avoiding the question.

“Okay okay,” Bill said, raising his hands in defeat. “... maybe this batch of wine is apparently a little stronger than I thought. I got it in Peru a few months ago. Merlin knows they make their stuff more potent there than our elves.” 

Harry nodded in agreement for that assessment. He didn’t feel affected yet, but then again he was only just now starting his second glass slowly while all of them were on their third or fourth one. Charlie and George definitely being the most far gone perhaps even on a fifth considering Charlie looked like he was about to fall out of his chair unable to stop laughing. 

“Still taking it a bit far don’t you think?” he asked. “I mean they seem a bit passionate.”

“I don't know,” Bill said, taking the end seat on the other side of him where Arthur usually sat. He appeared to be the only other sober one. “... maybe they really want you to be a part of the family finally. We thought you would have after the war before Ginny told us she was dating Luna. If you had gotten married it would have been by law.” 

“If you just went and changed your name itself, it wouldn't make a difference,” Bill continued to explain while he watched Ginny walking around the side of the table adjusting her shoulders. “You would just be another Weasley, but not in our family tree. Marrying binds you to the other, and you become a member of our family by magic.” 

It was a truly tempting idea Harry concluded to himself. Just marrying one of them so he could be an official member by the Ministry books. He was already family, but magically binding did mean a lot more. Especially if something were to happen to him, or to one of the Weasleys and he was the only one around. 

“Would you all just stop it!” Ron was protesting backing away from where Ginny was taking up a fighting stance in front of him raising her hands. 

“If anything I’d definitely marry Ron,” Harry said as the group of them started watching Ginny and Ron with actual focus. Everyone turned to him as he spoke, and Harry shrugged a shoulder. Maybe if he just told them who he would marry they would quit encouraging a bloody fight. The last thing any of them would want was floo calls or howlrs in the morning for destroying the kitchen. 

“What?” Ron asked in disbelief, with a face of confusion before glancing back to Ginny real quick. Probably to make sure she wasn’t actually about to hit him. “You’d marry me?” 

“Well yeah you're my best mate. You know me better than anyone,” he said, finally taking a serious approach like they all had been in their little debate. “I already listen to you whinge over work, and we might as well be living together. We go to the pubs and do shit together that we could basically count as dates.” Harry pressed his lips together thinking if there was anything he missed out on to validate his reasoning. 

Ginny huffed at him lowering her arms. “I’m the only girl here in case you forgot.” 

“Well it's a good thing I'm bisexual, then isn't it?” Harry smiled. Everyone gave to him an odd look before he realized he had never actually announced that to anyone but Ron. Having never been seeking out a relationship or bringing a date around it had never come up. 

“Most of you all aren't even into blokes anyways,” Harry pointed out, ending the moment of weird silence. 

“Oh I’m not?” George asked rhetorically. “My cock disagrees with…” 

“Oi! No one wants to hear about your bloody cock George!” Bill finally popped in shaking his head in frustration with their behavior. 

It was that kind of conversation that had finally sent their parents out for a night away. Although he wasn’t sure what their parents expected with a bunch of twenty something year olds with wine. Being in his thirties now Bill was the one who tried to keep them under control. Key word being tried. With Charlie being the second oldest, but not helping, he didn’t do a very good job of it.

“It doesn't even have to be a romantic marriage,” the twin continued ignoring his older brother. “Although I'm sure some of us wouldn't mind….” George winked at him, trying to move even closer again causing Harry to scoot away on reflex, but he still couldn’t stop himself from sharing a laugh.

“Okay that’s it,” Bill said standing up and walking around the table. He began banishing everyone's glasses with a single tap of his wand against each one. “Enough wine.” 

“I wasn’t finished with that!” Charlie said

“But Bill…” Ginny groaned. 

Thankfully everyone dropped the topic of marriage, and took to complaining at Bill. Trying to convince him for more that Harry had to agree they didn’t need. After all Ginny itching for a fight, even a playful one, it meant they had reached their amount for the night. 

Everyone still protested the responsible act as they started moving about the Burrow. Charlie pushed away from the table grumbling, while Ginny tried to have a go with Percy. He had made the mistake of momentarily agreeing with their older brother, to the point she actually punched him in the shoulder. To her defense it wasn’t a true hit, but Harry still laughed at the sight of Percy running around the corner, and into the sitting room with his sister following behind him. 

“Go on. Make chit chat. I know where he put that second bottle,” George whispered, winking at him yet again before ruffling his hair with his hand in an older brother kind of way. 

The twin glanced around before making a break for the stairs. Probably for Bill’s old room since he was surely going to be down stairs trying to keep a rein on everyone. Harry didn’t really see the point considering if it planned to share he would have to come back down with it, and also the old wooden stairs creaked louder than ever under his fast moving feet. Surely he meant to have cast a charm first, but no doubt had forgotten. 

Standing up Harry noticed Ron standing as well, staring at him curiously making him furrow his brows at the strange look. It only lasted a few seconds though before he appeared to shake the expression off though. The redhead smiled and encouraged him his way with his hand. 

“Come on mate,” Ron said, peaking around the corner into the sitting room. “Want to watch Ginny beat up Percy? I don’t know how long Charlie can keep Bill away from them.” 


	2. Finally a Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem OOC to a degree, but that will be solved next chapter when they all finally aren't still drinking. -shrug- 
> 
> Enjoy I hope anyways! 
> 
> Pro tip: don't drink Peruvian elf wine. 
> 
> "Iam vos es bound in aeternum et amore ut vires. Semper aliis, et….semper se habere." = “Now you are bound eternally through love and strength as one. Forever and always each other's own.”

“Okay you ready?” George asked a bit unsteadily physically, as he looked up from the book on the ground. 

Harry held onto Ron’s wrists harder as he laughed. Originally they had started simply holding both hands, but in an effort to keep themselves upright, and under control they had moved on to holding each others wrists. He honestly couldn’t believe it. They were going to do it. They were actually going to fucking do it. 

“Qui….quit laughing,” Ron tried to tell him through his own laughter only causing him to laugh harder. 

It was that second bottle of wine the three of them had shared mostly between themselves. Bill had given up fighting with Charlie, and walked off leaving them all to their own demise. Thankfully George had been quick about the task of retrieving the item from his room before he had even decided to give up on controlling the lot of them. 

Ginny had originally joined in on the extra fun, but soon after ditched them to see if Percy had chanced an escape out of the loo. Charlie on the other hand had hardly made it through two more glasses before proceeding to pass out on the sofa. Listening to him snore, and the only witch in the house banging on a door, George, he, and Ron had taken the party outside. 

“Are you sure it’s the right one?” Ron asked curiously, leaning over as if he could see anything in the darkness being so far away from the light of George’s wand. 

“Course I am,” George said reassuringly, raising to his knees fully. They had given up on standing both so the redhead could sort through the pages easier, and because it felt like an incredibly heavy task. 

“Mum was always reading this bloody book before Bill and Fleur got married,” George told them. “Wanted to go over them all, make sure which worked best with Veela’s blah blah,” he trailed off, uncaring on the topic. 

While he hadn’t been around the entire time to witness Molly’s no doubt crazy wedding planning habits, he didn’t doubt the witch had done exactly that. Hell he had heard on occasion her already planning Ginny's and his wedding during sixth year. On a low level it had been disturbing, and honestly he was kind of grateful she wasn’t there to ruin the mood with perfection. 

“Alright! Good evening everyone!” George proclaimed unnecessarily considering absolutely no one else was even in ear shot. 

All the rest of the Weasley’s were still back in the house, and they themselves were still in front of the garden swallowed by the black of night. There was only a tinge of yellow light coming from some of the Burrow windows, and a quarter of a lit moon above them surrounded by stars. It was incredibly dark, but at least they could see each other well enough. 

“From the Burrow, we take ourselves out of the usual routine of sibling dramatics,” George started. “...to witness a unique moment. Joining Harry’s and Ronnekin’s lives in the union of marriage!” 

“Hey! Don’t call me that! I’m getting bloody married here,” Ron frowned, letting go of his arm to shove at George’s chest. The twin fell onto his side as he dodged it, and laughed. 

“To all their guests they are happy to share this moment with you! They would mean me,” George clarified cheerfully, as if incredibly pleased with himself that he was the only one there.

The bloke was pushing himself back up to his knees, and gained his balance once more. Harry felt Ron’s firm hand wrapping around his wrist again as he did so. Feeling the warm squeeze on it caused his heart to race a little in excitement. 

“They have known you for many years. You, also known as me, watched them grow up into utterly complete prats. I went to school with them, and unfortunately had the horrible honor of working with one. Because you, also me,” George added happily yet again causing Harry to roll his eyes in amusement. “...are the ones who have supported them, and known them so well, it is only fitting that I’m the one to share this lifetime moment with them. Because of that we are skipping all this other family rubbish….” 

Harry licked his lip trying not to smile too big as George leaned down to read more of whatever the book was saying. Once the topic had come back up at some point, a point he couldn’t exactly remember, the bloke had snuck back upstairs to his parent’s room to get it. They hadn’t seen the point in waiting when they had everything they needed right there. The two of them, someone else they trusted, and a bonding spell. 

While Ron hadn’t known what to say when he confirmed again he would be the only Weasley he would marry, it only took another half a glass for him to start admitting how good of an idea it really was. Especially since like he had said, they already loved each other. Plus neither of them were in relationships anyways with no desires to go out looking for one. 

“Okay okay here. Ron, Harry loves…,” George started again but then paused, and looked up at him from under his lashes. “What do you love about this prat?” 

“He isn’t a prat!” Harry countered instantly, but then furrowed his brows having to think for a second. “Okay not a full one anyways,” he conceded, and George snickered while Ron let out a disbelieving sound. “He really is smart even though no one believes it. Hell he doesn’t even bloody believe it because everyone’s an asreshole. He is loyal, and fierce, something I absolutely love about him. Just stepping up for the fight regardless like a prat…”

“You just said he isn’t a prat,” George pointed out over top of him, and Harry glared at him in return. 

“He is fun,” Harry continued. 

“Not as fun as me,” George grinned clearly trying not to laugh. 

“No, you’re just bloody mental that’s what you are,” he told the redhead matter-of-factly, and George actually shrugged in agreement, smirking with obvious pride. “He’s protective, talented,” Harry moved on. “...handsome as hell.” 

Biting his lip he had to stave off a randomly unexpected moan that wanted to come from somewhere inside him as he thought about all Ron was. He’d never told the bloke how good he looked since at least sixth year, and that had been in a moment of reassurance. He felt like saying it again when it started crossing his mind occasionally would have just come off as weird. Especially the older they got, which honestly didn’t help his case. The older Ron got it seemed like the better looking he got also. 

“I love him more than anything,” he finally sighed, replaying memories. “...and can’t imagine anyone closer at my side than he has been. He’s all I could ever want in my life.” 

It couldn’t have been more than the truth. There was no one he trusted more in life, and that even included Hermione. Ron was just different to him, and always had been. After a moment of silence though Harry flickered his eyes open not realizing at some point he must have closed them. When he opened them, and blinked away the memories he was met with both the redhead’s staring at him with raised brows as if surprised. He didn’t know why though. 

“What? You asked why I love him.” Harry said looking back, and forth between them. 

George nodded carelessly after a second. “Brilliant. Alright Harry, Ron loves that you have put up with his whining, and shit the last however many years it’s been.” 

“Oi that is…” Ron started to protest, granted it wasn’t with any true annoyance in his voice. 

“He also loves how you’re always there for him,” his brother talked over him. “His stone, and foundation whether he admits it or bloody not. Of course he knows you’re practically a walking wet dream for…”

“Quit it!” Ron interrupted him a little bit of desperation that had him holding his breath, and the bloke’s wrists harder so he wouldn’t laugh. George ignored him anyways. 

“He loves how you allow him to be all those things, and love all those things that others don’t. I’m sure you mean the world to him and he doesn’t even know it either. Typical if you ask me,” George said. 

“Oh bugger…” Ron mumbled in front of him, letting his head fall onto his shoulder in tired defeat. 

Harry smiled at the sight. Especially with a really bright star being just to the top right of his red hair that actually looked a bit browner in the low light. It had him tilting his as well to admire the distant stars.

“You both look here today to a shared future that includes raising a happy, and healthy family,” the twin started again. “...because Godric knows we need more redheaded babies in this family.”

“Hey his hair is black,” Ron said almost passionately, his head popping back up breaking his trance on the sky. “...any babies are probably going to take that trait!”

“Babies?” Harry gaped, righting his head as well, completely unexpecting the topic in the middle of getting married. 

“You’ve always wanted a family and talked about kids. If that’s what you want of course we’ll have kids,” Ron said like it was already fact. He wasn’t exactly wrong on the wanting kids part but...

“Shut it, you two can squabble like an old married couple over having babies later,” George instructed, waving his wand in between them to get their attention. 

Harry had to turn from the bright tip of it to keep from being blinded. Compared with the dark woods off to the left and the moonlight a simple lumos was incredibly strong to his already weak eyes. It hurt his head like he might as well have been hit with it. 

“That future also includes….,” George stopped mid sentence to look back down at the book, apparently having forgotten what was next. “...blah blah you already do all that shite together uhh….okay yea here,” he cleared his throat. “...the years will continue to come and go, you won’t take each other for granted, that’s directed at you Ron,” he said looking at his brother, and Harry snorted while Ron groaned. 

“...you will laugh a lot, you will be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. Hmm wiser….that’s debatable actually....” George thoughtfully added, tapping his finger on his chin. “Anyhow it’s an all out bloody love story isn’t it? The ending is not in sight!”

“Now fucking finally,” the redhead happily exclaimed, apparently nearing the end. “...the words we want to hear the most today. Words that will officially make Harry one of us!”

In response Harry tugged on Ron’s arms excitedly without even thinking about it, and his body started vibrating. He was marrying Ron. They were going to be a family. Together. Officially. Bound in a way so few were. 

Some wizards, especially muggleborns, didn’t even do a proper binding ceremony. They just simply filed paperwork, but then again there wasn’t a need to unless they were marrying purebloods. Only purebloods kept an intact family tree of magical connection. One with no missing links. While the Weasley’s didn’t follow most pureblood traditions when it came to the love they sure did. A sacred promise not taken lightly to each other, and the family. 

Ron suddenly yanked on his arms to get his attention, but when he did so he felt the sway of the wine for the first time since sitting down. “Mate I’m not marrying a rabbit here,” he scolded him. 

Harry shook himself feeling the waves as he did so, trying to calm his racing mind. The task seemed impossible. Ron started rubbing his lower arms with his thumbs as if that would help soothe him, but it had the complete opposite effect. At least he was able to keep the giggles in his stomach. 

“A marriage should be, outside some forceful, bigoted, pureblood ancient arseholes, a voluntary and full commitment of love,” George said placing a hand over his own heart that Harry caught out of the corner of his eye. “It is made in the deepest sense to something something of I don’t know others, and it is entered with the desire that it will last for life. Before you promise your commitment to one another, I, the magic that exists around us, and our ancestors, want to hear you confirm that you want to happily be married tonight.”

The redhead gestured up to the night sky with his hands, and Harry tore his eyes away from where they had been stuck on Ron’s. It’s not like they saw more than stars, but he figured it was the general concept. Magic was always all around them. His parents were always with him. Knowing it was a comforting feeling that actually had him calming. It actually had him just wanting to lay down, and let himself be encased by the hum he was feeling. 

“Ron,” George’s voice came, gaining his focus again. “...do you freely, and without reservation give yourself to Harry in marriage?” 

“Course I do!” Ron said almost defensively.

George raised an eyebrow at the tone “Harry, do you freely and without reservation give yourself to Ron in marriage?” he asked him. 

“Yes I do,” Harry breathed confidently. 

“Through the magic of Merlin himself, having heard you two prats declare you want to be married to each other, I now ask you to say….” George paused seeming to think, and looked around. “Ah book. Book,” he repeated to himself bending over, and this time he went down all the way to his elbows flipping through pages. 

Harry actually wondered if the bloke had lost his page, and when they could just get on with the being married bit. He wanted to see if Ron would truly do it. He wanted to feel the joining of magic. Just imagining it was intoxicating, unless it was already being intoxicated doing the job of that. 

“Any day now George,” Ron complained, trying to look over him, and in doing so it brought them closer. Harry wondered if they just kissed if that would do the job of sealing it. He was actually half tempted to…..half tempted to just up and kiss his best mate. 

“Okay yeah say all this stuff,” George said to Ron interrupting him. 

Harry pulled back not realizing how far he had leaned in as both redhead’s righted themselves. The twin slid the book towards him, and let his wand light up the page. Still Ron had to bend down to read it, almost taking them both with him. 

“I, Ron Weasley, take you, Harry Potter to be my wife,” he started reading. 

“Hey hey hey! Watch it now! I’m not some bloody witch!” Harry corrected quickly. While he was more than excited to marry Ron he wasn’t going to go into the thing being looked at as some woman in comparison. Just because he was marrying a bloke, and liked to shag them sometimes didn’t make him any less of one also. 

“Sorry sorry!” Ron backpedaled, glancing up at him. “I’m just reading what the bloody book says!” 

“See?” George said gesturing to the redhead, and pushing all the way up using Ron’s head for leverage. It earned him a few inappropriate words. “Prat. Just start over,” he told him, and his brother glared up at him.

“I, Ron Weasley, take you, Harry Potter to be my husband,” Ron repeated with emphasis on the last word. “I will share my life with yours, and build our dreams together. Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty like I don’t do any of that already. This vow is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and will be made new every day of our lives.”

“You’re turn Harry,” George said, sliding the book closer to him. He leaned down as well, and squinted at the page trying to adjust to the flare of George’s wand against his glasses. 

“Uhh….I, Harry, take you, Ron, to be my HUSBAND,” he said with equal emphasis. “I will share my life with yours, like always. Build our dreams together. Support you through times of trouble, unless you’re being an arsehole that is, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made with my true love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and will always be made every single day of our lives.” 

“Good good,” George said, leaning down as he rose up to read the next bit. “Uh...blah….next is the ring rubbish. Outward symbol of the in...invisible bond uniting….” 

“We don’t have any rings,” Harry said, wondering if they should have them. Then again it wasn’t like the idea was planned. He hadn’t woken up going hey I’m getting married tonight better make sure we have rings. 

George waved him off. “Vak you can get that tomorrow or whatever. Now….” he flipped another page seeming to skim it for actual usual information. 

“Vak?” Ron asked in the confusion. 

“Viktor say’s it a lot,” George explained, not looking up. “May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health. May you always share open and honest communication between each other if Ronnekins is capable. May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other’s professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home, and family you will create together. May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection, respect, and devotion for one another…..Merlin’s beard haven’t we already covered all this? Thorough shite....” 

George started muttering to himself as he continued to read, and Harry didn’t know what he was talking about. Then again he didn’t care at the moment now. He just wanted it done with, and he couldn’t imagine surviving a proper pureblood ceremony if it was this drawn out. How the bloke was still even managing to talk was beyond him. Hell he felt tired and short winded from it.

“Oh bugger. This shit is complicated,” George complained with a whine. “Give me a minute. No talking, I don’t want to screw it up, because I’m not saying all this shite again.” 

After a few minutes of obeying, and some shared looks of excitement quite suggestively being expressed from Ron since it started, George straightened himself up with effort. With one more down at the book he slowly began drawing his wand in a pattern with his eyes closed, clearly taking his time to make sure he got it right. One that eventually turned into a figure eight over top of their conjoined hands. 

“ _ Iam vos es bound in aeternum….”  _ George paused, cracking his eyes open and peaking down at the page that he himself didn’t dare look at for fear of breaking eye contact with Ron, and the whole thing going up in flames. “... _ et amore ut vires. Semper aliis, et….semper se habere.”  _

As George said it white blue cords of magic appeared, snaking around their hands before slowly working their way up each of their arms. It was adrenaline rushing, and almost an out of body experience. He could feel Ron’s added magic inside, and out of him. The moment was all consuming and his jaw dropped watching the cords grow brighter and brighter squeezing him tighter until suddenly they started fading away. 

Breathing a little harder for air, feeling dizzier than before he flexed his hands in Ron’s, feeling no more constriction against them. The sense of touch was heightened though and it had him caressing his best mate’s arm’s feeling like his heart and blood was going to burst out of his skin. With great effort he forced his sight up from their arms that were still holding each other’s to Ron’s eyes. They were blown and the sliver of moonlight was highlighting it. He tried to remember if they had been that way before. Harry knew his lips hadn’t been parted like that. 

“By the power vested in me by the endless...well power of magic, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife,” George said enthusiastically with a smile. That was until he growled at him dangerously for the mistake. Everything felt so heightened and unstead, and for good reason the other redhead leaned away

“..husband husband.” George corrected quickly without missing a beat of the warning. ”..good Godric save that for the bedroom. Now just seal the bond with a kiss. Fuck.”

George looked away, and both him and Ron laughed like neither of them could actually believe any of it. In a surge of tingling excitement he leaned forward, and kissed Ron on the lips. It was surprisingly deep and rejuvenating. Fueling. The world was practically spinning inside and out. 

“Oi quit snogging! Don’t be so rude in front of me!” George interrupted, but he didn’t care as they landed on the grass. Or at least they had to have because suddenly he felt a bit more grounded even as their lips kept moving.

Somehow though he managed to stop, and tried to adjust feeling his best mate’s close proximity. He also tried to register he was snogging Ron, then another part of him tried to register how he didn’t want to stop. It was impossible to focus on anything though because between the wine and magic he was an exposed box of spilling feelings. 

“There,” the twin said exasperatedly somewhere above, or maybe beside them. “I’m pleased to present….that Harry is FINALLY a Weasley.” 

Ron laughed at the declaration, until one of them kissed the other again, and it mostly grew silent except for crickets and heavy breathing. Somewhere in the distance he vaguely thought he heard George groaning. Whether it was really him, the alcohol, the magic, or snogging creating the sound he didn’t know. What he did know was now his best mate would always be by his side even more than before. They were always going to be together, if not by the laws of magic alone. Even when he had been, and was a complete git he wouldn’t be able to want anything more. 


	3. Oh Shite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on getting my muse back <3

“Ronald! Harry! Time for breakfast!” Molly’s voice came loudly through the door causing him to wince, and snuggle back into the warmth. “Up boys!” 

The pounding on the door caused Harry to groan, and wake a little more. He’d rather never leave the bed again. Breakfast sounded horrible and unnecessary anyways. His eyes rolled around, thankful for the drawn curtains blocking the sun, as he tried to blink them open. The second they did he squeezed them shut feeling the pulse in his head. It was the tell tale sign he had drank too much. 

Muttered words, and the shifting of a body against his though had him blinking the sleep out of his eyes despite the faint pulse. Clearing his vision further he noted how he was in Ron’s room as expected, but he tried to furrow his brows seeing what was his bed at the Burrow empty. The dryness of his mouth, and what was surely Ron rolling over and stretching distracted him from the confusion. He was in a bed at least so who cared. Closing his eyes again he sighed as he started to drift back off. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Ron asked sleepily, causing his eyes to snap open again. “No wonder there was no room.” 

Harry yawned uncaringly. “To hell if I know,” he mumbled as the redhead shifted behind him again. 

“Move, I have to piss,” Ron said, and Harry basically felt him groan. “...and go steal some bloody hangover potions from Charlie.” 

Really he protested the idea of moving considering how cozy and warm he was, but Ron nudged at his side insistently. Against his own will he forced himself to throw his legs over the edge of the bed and make room for the redhead to scoot past him. He usually enjoyed having the beds against the walls so he could roll into it and not worry about falling off, but sharing one of them, and making him move made it seem like a completely rubbish idea. 

When Ron finally stood up, he almost fell back down and Harry debated mimicking the action. The redhead brought his hands to his own chest and smoothed them down though instead of falling. Then he looked up at him. 

“What the fuck happened to our clothes,” Ron asked, frowning back down at the few dirt and grass markings that were on his chest and the front of his trousers.

“Don’t ask me,” he answered unbothered by the markings, and stretching. They sometimes woke up to being a right mess so it wasn’t a real surprise, although normally they shed their clothes before getting into their beds. Then again he couldn’t recall much of whatever nonsense they had gotten themselves into this time. 

“Knowing George and Ginny we probably ended up chasing gnomes or some shite,” Ron said rolling his eyes, unsteadily walking towards the door before reaching up to rub his head. No doubt they were sharing the same hangover. 

Harry managed to raise an eyebrow noticing how Ron’s entire backside, shoulders to arse, were completely covered in dirt as he walked away. Looking down at his own he registered the same on his own clothes. He huffed wondering what stories laid in wait for them downstairs. As long as they hadn’t broken anything, it wouldn’t be so bad listening to Molly’s potential chastising them. Especially when she would turn the chastising on to Arthur for laughing at whatever was being told. 

After shedding his dirty shirt and trousers Ron returned to do the same himself until both of them were dressed in fresh clothes, although they both were in need of a shower. The redhead handed him one of the hangover potions, and downing the vial he basked in the feeling of it cleaning his blood causing him to feel better. An unusual fuzzy tingle took over his skin causing him to shiver, and he tried to shrug it off. A shower could wait until he got some food into his stomach. 

Heading downstairs without waiting for Ron, Harry paused at the top step when he shivered again feeling a bit heavier this time. The need to stay in place or go lay back down in the bed was strong causing him to wet his dry mouth. Water and food were definitely needed first. The hangover potion had helped, but there was still a weighted filling feeling inside him probably from dehydration.

Taking a big inhale of the bacon he could smell, he continued towards it ignoring the sensation. Molly’s food could fix anything. Hell St.Mungo’s should consider using it as a way to draw people back to consciousness or as an antidote. 

“Morning Harry!” Arthur said cheerfully as he reached the table. Everyone was present except Charlie and Ron, until his best mate came bounding down the stairs abnormally fast with a look of relief on his face when he landed next to him. 

“Quit stomping around,” Ginny griped with her head in her hand, her long hair done up in a messy bun on the top. Harry wondered if she had even slept or thought to go swipe a hangover potion from her brother. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Ron asked, taking a seat across from George next to Bill. Harry joined him by his side across from Percy who still looked queasy. 

“Out of it I’m afraid,” Arthur said sadly, although he wore a smirk with Molly’s back turned to them as she fetched a tray of scones. “Your mum couldn’t even swat him awake. Just grumbled, waving her off, rolling over without opening his eyes.” 

“That’s because he is a lightweight dad,” George said, taking a bite of his eggs looking just as normal as always versus everyone else looking like shite. “Don't go out drinking enough, always taking care of those bloody dragons.” 

“And I’d say you need to lay off it with how perky you are,” Bill pointed out with a fork towards the twin disapprovingly. 

“It’s good to have some tolerance about you so…” Arthur said factually, nodding his head as he cut up his sausage. Harry smiled into his cup of tea. 

“Arthur we are not encouraging our son to drink himself silly like the one upstairs did,” Molly got on him with a tsk to her voice laying out a few more trays of food, and levitating the fresh kettle onto the table. 

George and his dad shared a grin while Bill shook his head, and Percy rolled his eyes as if the expression took too much energy. Ron was too busy arranging his plate to care about the conversation, and Ginny looked like she was about to doze back off uncaringly to anything at all. Harry held back his own bit of laughter watching the reactions while gathering some food on his own plate. 

Already he felt better, and he hadn’t even eaten anything yet. It was something he loved about the Weasleys. They were almost always a mood booster, or at least one of them was if any of the others weren’t. 

Then all of a sudden an eagle owl came swooping in through the kitchen window taking everyone by surprise. Even the flap of its wings gained Ginny’s attention, granted only her eyes opened again. It flew it a large circle as if uncertain of who to deliver it’s envelope to. 

“Honestly, who is sending an owl this early,” Molly complained, standing back up from where she had sat encouraging the bird to give it to her. 

It flew away from her hands though and down the table, before finally deciding to land between him and Ron. Hooting at him, it offered its leg out to him and he untied the letter. As soon as he did the owl took right back off apparently not wanting an answer. Harry studied the fine papered envelope, and the official seal of the Ministry caused him an internal groan. 

“Ministry. Probably Kingsley,” Harry told Molly as he popped open the seal to read it. 

Sometimes Kingsley liked to bring him in on cases, get opinions, and have him help occasionally with new recruits. He had been just as disappointed as Ron, and surprised like almost everyone else, when he had turned down the offer to be an auror. However scanning the parchment he frowned finding out the letter wasn’t from Kingsley at all, or even about the aurors for that matter 

_ Dear Mr.Harry James Potter and Mr.Ronald Billius Weasley, _

_ The Ministry would like to formally congratulate you on your recent nuptials. As an unfiled ceremony under a strengthening bond, we ask that you file the required forms below and them in as soon as possible for proper documentation. Also remember as a magically binding marriage agreement, according to wizarding law section B column four, you must take one or the other's family name. Hyphenations are allowed in alphabetical format.  _

_ Have a wonderful honeymoon. _

_ Ministry of Magic _

_ Department of Magical Records _

_ -Rachal Mariej _

Harry blinked rapidly at first to make sure his vision was fully clear, and readjusted his glasses. The elegant script of a quill was perfectly legible, but he read it eight more times. Flipping it over he studied the seal before allowing his heart to start racing. He had had more than his fair share of Ministry letters to know it was an actual official seal.

“Ron we need,” he had to stop to clear his throat trying not to believe it or panic. “...other room,” he said calmly, maintaining a placid expression as he read the paper yet again as he stood up.

“Mate I just started…” Ron began to protest through a mouthful of food. 

“Now!” he hissed quickly feeling a surge of worry, cutting him off to get the point across.

It caused the redhead to look at him with a raised brow, and chew the bacon he had just put in his mouth much slower. Everyone else at the table looked at him curiously with similar expressions. Harry cleared his throat regaining his normal posture from where he had tensed. 

“I need to talk to you,” he tried saying calmly despite a mild panic now under his skin. 

Ron huffed, taking another bite of his toast, and got up. Harry led them around the corner to the far side of the sitting room. When he felt far enough away from everyone he shoved the letter into the redhead’s hands not wanting to hold it any longer. He didn’t even know what to say anyways so the bloke could just read it for himself. 

Harry took to pacing not wanting to see more of the growing look of confusion, or panic that would set into his freckled face. He had his own to try and keep calm. Ministry mistakes weren’t made under Kingsley’s rule anymore, and what were the odds they had been talking about marriage and then the next bloody morning there was a formal letter saying he was married to Ron?

“What’s this?” Ron asked him, holding the paper back out away from his chest where he had shoved it to look at it.

“Read it,” he said flatly, still not looking at him and for more than a minute there was silence. 

“Say what?” Ron asked aloud in a tone of disbelief. 

“What the fuck happened?” Harry asked, stopping in his tracks, trying to keep his voice low. “We only talked about getting married!” 

Ron looked at him with the confusion he had predicted, and deeply furrowed brows before scanning the parchment again. Harry took the time to rub at his forehead trying to bring forth memories. There were all of them just sitting at the table joking around. Ginny had had a go with Percy, all in good fun, while he chatted it up with Bill. Bill had banished everyone’s drinks when they started getting a little rowdy. Of course that hadn’t stopped George who snuck off for another bottle his older brother apparently had upstairs. 

He actually smiled at the memory watching Bill trying to get past Charlie as George slinked his way up the stairs. It had been a great bit of fun. Laughing, and then him, the twin, and Ron heading outside to share more of the wine before…..

Harry's smile faded trying to recall more than laughing and drinking more after that. Ginny was somewhere in there, and Charlie had fallen asleep. Percy...he couldn’t recall Percy, but Bill had finally waved the lot off in defeat. George had teased him about really wanting to be a Weasley with the crazy family they were, and then the conversation went back to marriage.

George had finally admitted he wouldn’t really want to marry him because he had, what felt like secret plans maybe, with someone else. He couldn’t recall that either. Harry pressed his lips together thinking hard. Something about Ron jabbing or nudging at him. He had still insisted the redhead was the only one he would want to marry, and Ron was laughing. Agreeing. Offering. Running. Falling. 

“No we didn’t,” Harry said aloud breathlessly, his eyes widening as he stopped moving. An overwhelming load of memories landed in his brain. Memories of the moon, George constantly reading and talking over Ron, the consuming feeling of deep magic binding through his muscles… 

“Oh Merlin we didn’t…,” he voice turned to one of manic, and panicked high pitched laughter. “Oh we did. We did. Oh shite...” and he tugged on his hair that felt abnormally untamed from where he hadn’t even attempted to brush it.

“We really did Ron! That’s real!” he said gesturing towards the letter, and Ron looked up at him and back down to the paper. 

“How could we have…..we….” Ron’s worried face morphed into one of pale shock, clearly starting to remember as well. “GEORGE!” he shouted. 

“RONALD WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE IN HERE!” his mother shouted back instantly. 

Ron ignored her, moving closer to him causing his skin to spark as their arms brushed. “You’re the one that said you wanted to marry me,” he whispered tightly as if he didn’t feel it. “Like that wasn’t bloody weird enough. What even is this rubbish? Some kind of joke?” 

“Joke? How’s it weird?” he asked, taken aback by the idea he would do such a thing to make things weird between them. It actually hurt a bit, and had him feeling defensive. “Not good enough for you am I?” 

All their friendship he had been more than happy to have typical guy conversation involving their romantic or sex life. Listening to Ron’s experiences, problems, or complaints despite the uneasy feeling that had developed the last few years doing so. He actually personally avoided talking about his own life in that department a lot, especially if it wasn’t with a witch. The last thing he wanted was his straight best mate to feel uncomfortable around him just because he liked blokes also. 

“Wha...no you..ho... how can you expect me to answer that!” Ron stammered in response. 

“Okay yea sure maybe it’s a little weird,” Harry shot back admittedly. “... but it’s not like I expected to be taken seriously! You don’t say you want to marry your best mate, and you definitely don’t expect people to believe you even if you do! We were all just drinking!” 

“What? You really did?” Ron asked, his jaw dropping as he spoke. 

“No no,” Harry said, shaking his head, running his hand through his hair full of nervous energy. He wanted to answer that question about as much as Ron did his. “...I that’s...why the fuck did you do it?” he asked instead, dropping everything else aside. 

Ron stood up straighter from where they had hunched closer together, and gestured around the room to nothing trying to find an answer to his own actions. “I….I don’t know! It just…” he started, but he couldn’t seem to find any more words. 

“Sounded like a good idea at the time?” Harry offered to him with only a tad bit of annoyance, just wanting an answer so they could figure out what happened. 

“I mean I wouldn’t….it’s not like I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to, but… I...why I don’t….,” Ron rambled off making no real sense for his reasoning. 

“What else....” Harry started to ask, but footsteps stopped his mouth from moving. 

“What are you two in here bickering about?” George interrupted, finally walking into the sitting room. “Oh and try not to piss mum off this early will you? It was bad enough listening to Percy whinge over Ginny being mean.” 

“What did you do!” Ron asked in a low tone. 

“What?” George asked in return curiously.

“It was you!” Ron said in a hiss shoving the parchment at him. “You performed it!” 

George took the paper in his hand and read it slowly. “Ohhhhhh right. Hey look it actually worked,” he said quite proudly. 

“Worked!?” Harry said. “What did you even use? What are they talking about strengthening?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know,” the older redhead admitted. “I used one of those binding spells out of mum’s old book. Probably still out by the garden….” 

Before he could even finish the sentence he was rushing towards the front door, not even needing to debate using the backdoor considering it was on the other side of where the rest of the family was eating. The last thing he wanted was questioning. After a short jog to the garden Harry spotted the worn book laying open on the grass, and he dropped down to his knees to grab it. Turning it over to read the cover. 

_ Bonds and The Magic of Marriage _

_ Expanded Cultural Edition _

__

“George!” Harry said in a desperate whine, scanning the words on the page it was already turned to. It was a bit wrinkled, and torn on the bottom. “This bond is used for veela’s! They need stronger ones because of their influencing powers! Between two wizards this is….this is….intense!” he said finally managing to get out the last word. The last word explained the weird tingle in his skin all morning. 

“Well you sure seemed happy last night from what I can recall,” George said, taking the book out of his hands to read over it himself. 

Harry let it go easily, unable to grasp the fact he was married. Not just married by paper, but by magic. Not many people outside of purebloods actually bound their magic anymore because it was almost impossible to undo and some called it a lack of freedom. He didn’t see it like that at all, it actually seemed incredibly personal and intimate to him but…. 

“Actually I think I had to tell you to quit snogging,” George continued thoughtfully reading through his thoughts. “Or maybe I left you out here. Can’t really remember much past that.”

Feeling a little dizzy as both the memory, and feeling of snogging Ron came back into his head Harry closed his eyes. He felt like he needed to hate himself for remembering how good it had been. How bloody fueling and intense it was. How it was all he had thought it would be. 

“How do we undo this? Ron asked worriedly, bringing him back out of the moment. He opened his eyes just in time to watch George shrug. 

“It’s hard to undo magical ones I think. I guess, read the book. Talk to Fleur?” George offered randomly. “She is a veela after all, but….” the bloke hummed, flipping another page. “Not sure about this oneeee…” he made a look on his face that Harry didn’t like even though he had a feeling he already knew. 

“Well congratulations Ronniekins,” the twin congratulated, snapping the book shut with a smile like it all hardly mattered and giving it back to him. Then the older redhead clapped him on the shoulder causing him to lurch forward a little. 

“Good to finally have you on the family tree mate. I'd recommend waiting to tell everyone though until you both are more….comfortable and adjusted though. Guess you still need to take care of that part,” he said leaning in closer to him, even though he didn’t even whisper. “Isn’t that right there Harry?” 

George winked at him pulling back, and Harry’s eyes widened in slight fear. The blood drained from his face from the words and action as the other redhead began walking away. What all had he even said last night? What did he know that Ron didn’t? What did Ron even know? All he remembered was happy feelings, hums of magic, lips, connection…..he couldn’t recall any words as his heart beat in his ears.

Swallowing thickly, and with cautio, he slowly turned back to look at Ron hoping to gauge his reaction. However there was no expression past the worry that was probably on his own. They were looking at each other in a different way than he ever had thought they would, and he didn’t like it.

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Both because he was slightly scared of what all was going to come of this, and because he felt this longing to reach out and touch him. Soothe him. His blue eyes just felt like they were sucking him in the longer they maintained eye contact unblinking.

“Oh shite,” they both breathed at nearly the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a group on facebook called Ron's Chessboard. 100% Ron centric and no bashing at all is allowed towards him! Feel free to join to share Ron fics, aesthetics and more!


End file.
